Mission
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: For some reason, that's the part that bothers her the most; not the lies, not all the deception and secrecy, but the fact that the Man of Miracles was actually a girl.


Okay, so, no one asked for this, it's entirely self indulgent. The setting is ambiguous, but somewhere around the first few episodes of season two of Code Geass. Set in a universe where Lelouch is a girl, but everything else is the same (also Lelouch is named Marianne, since I always headcanoned that if Lelouch was a girl his mom would have named him Marianne after her). It's probably slightly OOC, but I don't really care. Brought to you by the fact that I'm gay. Enjoy!

* * *

Kallen's irritation must show in her face, because the rest of the Black Knights scramble frantically to get out of her way as she makes her way towards Zero's chambers. This confrontation has long been in the making, since Zero had returned from the dead (and really, well before then, when she'd found out his real identity). Or rather, Kallen had found out her real identity.

For some reason, that's the part that bothers her the most; not the lies, not all the deception and secrecy, but the fact that the Man of Miracles was actually a girl. One of Kallen's least favorite classmates, to be exact, second only to Suzaku. Kallen really doesn't understand why Zero lying about her gender bothers her so much.

"Because you fell in love with him, only to find that he's actually a she," supplies a voice in her head. It sounds suspiciously similar to Tamaki. She shakes her head fiercely to clear it and raps on the door to Zero's room.

"It's unlocked," says a voice that can only come from the speakers of Zero's mask. "Come in."

"It's me, Sir," Kallen announces, putting a particular emphasis on the "Sir." She twists the handle and lets herself in.

Zero is sitting at the desk closest to the door, long fingers steepled beneath her chin. "It's good to see you, Kallen.

"It's Kozuki," Kallen corrects her. As if they're close enough for her to be calling her Kallen. "What are you doing here? It's getting late. Don't you have to keep posing as a regular student tomorrow?"

"Fortunately, I'm well known at school for sleeping through all my classes," Zero replies. Kallen wishes that she could read her expression, but it's hidden under the blank blackness of the mask. "Your concern is touching, though."

Kallen doesn't have to see Zero's face to know that the other girl is messing with her. She sighs, taking the bait anyway. "I'm not worried about you, it's just not good for the Black Knights if their leader blows her cover."

"I see," Zero says. She sounds amused, and unconvinced. "Is there anything else that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes, there is actually," Kallen replies. "Take off the damn mask. We need to have a talk, face-to-face." When Zero hesitates, she sighs. "I'll lock the door, and I'm not about to take pictures and expose the leader of the Black Knights. I'm not that reckless."

"Very well." As soon as she hears the lock click shut, Zero reaches up carefully and unlatches the mask. She pulls it off delicately in slow, deliberate motions and shakes out her long, thick black hair. Satisfied, she finally brings her violet eyes up to meet Kallen's burning sapphire gaze. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you lie to us, about your identity?" Kallen blurts out instantaneously.

"Because the Black Knights never would have trusted a young Britannian student to lead them," Marianne explains, sounding bored. "I thought that much was obvious."

"No, I mean," Kallen stutters, then pauses for a moment and swallows hard. "Why did you lie and say that you were a man?" For the life of her, Kallen cannot understand why this simple deception bothers her so much.

Even without the helmet shielding her face, Marianne is still incredibly difficult to read. Her eyes are narrowed, and her expression looks to be an odd mixture of curiosity and understanding. "Because it was easier to earn people's trust that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kallen asks incredulously.

Marianne shrugs one lithe shoulder. "I figured that people would be more likely to trust me and follow my lead if I proclaimed myself the Man of Miracles rather than the Woman of Miracles. It's really not that complicated." She studies Kallen's face for a moment before continuing. "Also, for the purpose of disguising my identity, it's very helpful. If I call myself the Man of Miracles no one is going to come looking for a young girl."

"That's really it?" Kallen asks, taken aback.

"Those are really the only reasons, yes." Marianne hasn't broken eye contact once while speaking. "Is that really what's been bothering you this whole time?"

Kallen's cheeks tint pink. "All this time I thought Zero was a man and then I find out that he's actually a girl, and one of my classmates to boot."

"I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary. We never would have been able to get anywhere without it." Marianne's apology sounds sincere, but there's no trace of guilt in her voice.

Kallen doesn't remember when their faces got so close-she doesn't know if she or Marianne was the one to lean in. Maybe they both did. Regardless of who started it, she doesn't pull back. "I hate it when you lie to me and keep all these secrets," she murmurs quietly. Their lips are almost touching. Marianne's breath smells like coffee and cinnamon; it's very distracting.

"I'm sorry," Marianne whispers. There's a pregnant pause while they stare into each other's eyes, and then Marianne leans forward, closing the gap between them.

Kallen is startled, but she doesn't pull away. Marianne's lips are soft against hers, and she finds herself melting into the kiss.

It feels like the kiss was far too brief when Marianne pulls away, but judging by the way that they're both gasping for air, that's not actually true. Both girls stare at each other for a long moment, stunned, before Marianne smirks and stands up, taking a step forward so that she's next to Kallen.

"Well, Kallen, if this was your mission all along, please continue."

Kallen can't decide if she wants to punch Marianne or kiss her again. She decides on the latter option, stepping up on her toes and pressing her lips to the other girl's.

Unfortunately, now that they're both standing up, Marianne's added height makes the angle awkward. Kallen gives a small grunt of displeasure. Marianne immediately adjusts her stance in response, bending slightly at the waist so that Kallen can be more comfortable. That issue fixed, Kallen deepens the kiss, fisting her hands in Marianne's hair and pressing their lips together more fiercely. Her hair is even softer than Kallen had imagined (not that Kallen spent a lot of time imagining what Marianne's hair felt like). They kiss for what seems like hours, only pausing occasionally to come up for air.

The click of the lock startles them out of their blissful trance, and they pull apart as though struck.

Someone jiggles the door handle, and Marianne gasps quietly. "I'm not wearing my mask!"

Before she can grab the mask off the desk, the door swings open. Thinking on her feet, shoves Marianne behind her and hopes that she can get whoever it is to leave before they manage to see Zero's unmasked face.

To both of their massive relief, the figure that steps through the door is CC. "No need to look so startled," the woman scolds, locking the door behind her. She spots Marianne and Kallen's rumpled clothing, flushed faces, and kiss-bruised lips and smirks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please, carry on. It's good to see that you two are finally making good on your sexual tension."

Kallen clenches her hands into fists, furious, but Marianne cuts her off. "Don't be so vulgar, Witch," she chides lightly.

"I'm not the one using my private quarters for make-out sessions with my girlfriend, now am I?"

Marianne huffs indignantly, unamused. "That's besides the point. And anyway, they're my quarters, I can do whatever I want in them." Kallen really needs to get out of here before she punches someone.

"Y-you should cut your hair," she blurts out. Both Marianne and CC turn to look at her. Internally, she cringes at the sudden change of topic.

"Marianne," she clarifies, clearing her throat. "You should cut it because it'll fit the mask better that way. Plus," she swallows hard. "Plus, I think it would look cute," she squeaks out, before turning on her heel and sprinting to the door.

CC is cackling, but Marianne doesn't laugh at her. Instead, there's a small, genuine smile on her face. Embarrassed as she is, Kallen feels that it's totally worth it for that tiny smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
